True Love
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: My first Alice fic! Please read!


**Standard disclaimers apply, sadly, because I do not own SyFy's Alice. I'd love to own Hatter though. Pairing is Alice/Hatter and it's rated T for obvious reasons found below. Enjoy!**

I can't begin to describe the joy I felt when I saw Hatter standing there next to my mother in average clothes with his hair flattened on his head. I ran to him and smiled at how tightly he held me. And when we kissed…My heart felt like it might explode with joy. I've never felt as wonderful as when we kissed. He was passionate, loving, and so intense I could feel how much he wanted me. No one has ever made me feel so complete. He's the one, I know it. I can't believe I had to go to Wonderland to find him but I'm certain he's the one. I love him.

Mum had to clear her throat twice before we broke apart, both of us beaming at each other. "Mum, this isn't David. This is Hatter. It's a long story and I'd be happy to tell it over dinner."

"I'll start cooking," she said. I grabbed Hatter's left hand –I'm a little frightened of his right, honestly– and led him to my room. Then I shut the door and put my arms around him.

"You came here? What made you change your mind?"

"Jack told me you didn't want to be with him. That you wanted something else. I wanted to see if I could be that something else," he replied softly, holding me tightly against him. This felt so good. He smelled good too. I love him so much.

"You were the something else I was talking about. Hatter," I breathed before easing myself back and looking at his handsome face with a smile. "I was scared it was all a dream. I was scared _you_ were just a dream."

"Nope." He popped the p just like when we first met and I smiled. "I'm completely real and you can't get rid of me that easy. God, you're beautiful." He suddenly lifted me up and spun me around with a wild grin.

I smiled back at him once he set me down before pressing my lips to his intensely. "Come here. Sit. I can bring you some of this world's tea, yeah? I think you'd like it. Would you just sit down instead of gawking at me?"

Hatter stared at me with wide eyes before he sat down on my bed. "Sorry," he muttered with a grin. "I just can't believe you're this happy just to see me."

I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his chest so I could listen to his heart and he stroked my hair gently. I closed my eyes to enjoy the embrace and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Alice. I love you. No tea needed. I love you."

"I love you too, Hatter. So, you're going to stay?" I asked nervously. I don't think I could take him leaving. I'd probably go insane.

"Yeah," he said cheerfully. "Until night. Then I have to go back to sleep. Just 'til I get a job and a place to live though."

I pulled back to look at him and found that I couldn't speak. There was a knot in my chest. He was going to be gone a full twelve hours? It was clingy and stupid, I know, but I didn't want to be apart from him for even that long. Hatter gave me a sad look and stroked my cheek with his right hand. Even though that hand was something powerful and dangerous, the caress was tender and affectionate. I continued to stare at him with a miserable look on my face. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to go back for that long either but that's the only option we've got."

"No. Stay here. You can sleep on my bed with me or on the couch, it's up to you. Mum won't mind once I tell her you're the one guy I don't want to leave." He smiled at me and caressed my cheek lovingly again. "So?"

"Bed with you, please." I smiled and kissed him deeply. "You're wonderful, Alice."

"I love you so much, Hatter." We kissed again only this time with far more passion and I lied back on the bed eagerly with him on top of me. He beamed at me as little moans escaped my mouth from him caressing my breasts through my shirts and bra. I needed him. Boy, did I need him. I grabbed at his jacket and he helped me remove it eagerly. Next was his tie and then I was unbuttoning his shirt. Hatter pulled me up half way and began to practically rip off my clothes. I trembled with desire. I'd have never thought he'd be so rough. He breathed words of love into my ear as he removed everything until I was wearing nothing but my undergarments. He still wore his shirt, though it was unbuttoned, and his pants so I grabbed his collar and began to push the shirt off his toned torso.

"I love you, Alice. I love you so much." He unclasped my bra as he began to kiss my neck. Short, desperate kisses that left me burning for more. He tossed my bra to the ground and kissed my right breast first. I didn't care for one second that my mum was in the next room or that we had barely known each other for more than a few days. He sucked on one of my nipples and I moaned loudly. "Shh. Shh," he whispered. "You have to be quiet or your mum will come to check on you and then we don't get to."

"Sorry. You…you're just so good with that damn mouth of yours." He grinned at me and I smiled back at my beloved conman. I wondered what our life together would be like for a second but decided all I wanted was to enjoy the present.

Suddenly, Mum's knocking on the door and he's staring at me with wide brown eyes. I shoved him off me and scrambled to dress and to at least try to look like we hadn't been fooling around. He pulled on his shirt and tie but left his jacket off, to my joy. Then I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. "Hello," I said, trying far too hard to be nonchalant. "Dinner ready?"

"I'll ignore the moans I heard coming from the room for today, Alice, but you will not have sex in this house, do you understand? Take it somewhere else. And might I add that I strongly disapprove of you fooling around with a man you just met." Then she stalked off. Hatter moved to stand beside me and looked at me seriously.

"She's right. Maybe we should slow down a bit, yeah? And not do anything under your mother's roof," he said sincerely.

"What should we do then? Go back to your teashop every time we get the urge to make love? Let's face it, Hatter. There's no where else we _can_ do anything." I pulled him to me for a deep, passionate kiss and he groaned in pleasure. "And neither of us wants to slow down."

"Well, true enough. Well, how about we wait until I get a flat then? That won't take long. I've already found some nice ones that aren't far from here." He ran his hand down my arm sensuously and I smiled before nodding.

"Until then, lover, we'll just have to refrain from touching each other." He made a face and I laughed lightly. "So, uh, the first question she's going to ask after I explain everything is 'Do you want children?'. Don't answer."

"Why not?" he asked with a smile, kissing my forehead gently.

"Because then she'll start on the whole grandchildren thing and marriage and I don't want you to get scared off," I told him with a chuckle. He had found a spot on my neck that tickled a bit.

"Do you want kids, Alice?" Hatter pulled back and looked at me seriously. I wasn't sure how to answer because I really didn't want him to know I was already thinking of one day marrying him and having a little boy just as handsome as him. "Alice?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Do you not want kids? Cause that's fine. I'll deal with it." He shrugged and I looked down.

"Is it okay to say I can't wait to have your babies?" I asked hesitantly. Hatter's face split into a grin and he hugged me tightly, pressing me between the doorframe and his body.

"How many?"

"Depends how good you are in bed."

He chuckled and kissed me deeply. "Dozens then." I laughed and grabbed his hand to lead him to the dining room table. I knew it'd be hard to explain everything to Mum and she might get upset with me but I'll be fine so long as I have Hatter's hand to hold. In fact, I could probably stand at the very top of the Empire State Building without fear so long as Hatter was there holding my hand.

Maybe it's too early for love, I know, but that's how I feel and I can't change it. I don't want to change it. This feeling, this wonderful, magical feeling is something I never want to fade. I thought I loved Jack but that…that was puppy love. This was true love and it was perfect. Hatter had flaws that I had to accept, just as he accepted mine. Jack had no flaws and I used to try very hard to be perfect for him. Hatter didn't want me to be perfect, just me. That's what true love was, I decided. Loving someone despite his or her flaws and past. Wouldn't you agree?

**END! So, here's my first Alice fan-fiction! Little short but I thought it was sweet. I'd love some reviews, please!**


End file.
